


Little Bird

by T_fedishfreak



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Selina Kyle, Blood Kink, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce tries to cock block, Chocha means vagina, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, Fanservice, Gratuitous Smut, I decided to do a thing and wanted other people to appreciate it, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Mouth Kink, Painplay, Pet, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Selina kyle is daddy af, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut for No Reason, Spit Kink, Sushi, catwoman is hot but crazy, cgl undertones, drool, inappropriate use of whip, selina kyle is daddy idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_fedishfreak/pseuds/T_fedishfreak
Summary: Purely for SMUT. Selina Kyle is MAD. Batman is sniffing after a new human and her only consulation is that her cousin is a pretty little thing who takes orders VERY well.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Reader, Selina Kyle/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T_fedishfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_fedishfreak/gifts).



> More purely smut content. *Words used for anatomy: clit, chocha (Vagina), tits for those who might want to prefer knowing/Gendered language used for OC.
> 
> Context provided below: 
> 
> This is a companion piece to a fanfic my cousin is writing (self-insert/Bruce). This story is a self-insert/Selina Kyle because I'm a good cousin and am willing to take one for the team so she can have Bruce (it wasn't that hard, I promise).

“Where’s your little kitten?”

I lifted a brow in the direction of the alley as I passed it, shaking my head, “Likely the same place where you set your manners.” 

“Oh, I doubt that, darling.” 

I didn’t bother looking back, just kept my eyes trained forward and held my coat closer to me. Gotham was becoming more drizzly and darker earlier and earlier it seemed. I didn’t have much thought in my head other than dodging the rain before I was slipping into another dark corner. My back hit a wall and my oomph was covered by a thick, warm tongue that licked its way up my lips. The ragged gasp that pulled from me was harsh making her eyes twinkle behind the red tint of her goggles. 

“See?” My voice shook with a surprised smile and I couldn’t help the flush that I felt creep along my face, “No manners to be had. Hasn’t anyone told you it’s not nice to play with your food?”

She hummed cocking an arm above my head. Her bright green eyes were heavy-lidded as she leaned down letting her weight settle to the side of me, “Oh? I thought I was on the menu. A little bird promised me you knew how to treat a  _ pussycat _ such as myself.”

My grin was Cheshire wide. I lifted a brow and cleared my throat, significantly less impressive, I'm sure than her first impression of me.

"Did they? I'm sure I could if you'd let me go " my own tongue slicked against the flesh of my bottom lip. I watched as she tracked the movement through lenses. 

"Silly little bird, I don't think I will." her murmur was like honey, smooth and filled with sultry promises that left my knees weak. 

"Don't you have better things to do than catching mice?" 

Catwoman's droll roll of her eyes told me she had heard the Dark Knight from miles away, but my stomach lurched down through my toes and shook up to my teeth. The big man was...just that, very big and I knew as a matter of fact could hoist my fat ass across the alleyway if he so wished. Cheire was going to  _ die _ when I told her all about this. 

"This is my new tweety bird, Batman, isn't she a sweet thing?" 

She dragged a pewter nail across my collar bone, stopping against my throat. She tapped the spot and I swallowed tightly under her ministrations. 

"Are you okay, Ashley?" He asked, ignoring her. 

I looked up, a deer caught in headlights and I prayed he wouldn't say anything else. At the mere mention of my name Catwoman's fingers fluttered around my neck in warning. He took a step closer to us, but she had her hand flat against my pulse, those long fingers wrapped around me, cutting off the blood flow right under my ear. She  _ tsked  _ low under her breath, bringing her lips closer again to my own and I felt like I was just a pawn in a whole other cat and house game. It wouldn't be the first time today I had cursed Gotham and its crazy-ass mother fuckers and it certainly wouldn't be my last given the looks of my luck. 

“How’s it going, fam?” I choked out. My throat convulsed against the pressure and my heartbeat wildly under the firm grip Catwoman had on my throat. 

“You’ll have to catch up with your prey later, Catwoman. I have business with her.”

Her green eyes glittered with irritation and impatient lust as her thumb pulled down my bottom lip, gently pressing the sharp nail against it, “That’s fine, Batman. It’ll just be that much better when I catch her.” 

Catwoman’s pounce backward was graceful, her lithe body twirled around the bars of a nearby staircase as she blew me a kiss and a wink. Within seconds the silence of her disappearance was weighing heavily in the narrow alley we occupied. I licked at my lips, still tingling from her tongue, and resisted the urge to cradle the spot she’d held on my neck. The skin there throbbed, despite the fact that she wasn’t really rough and the pool of heat that spilled through my downstairs was now uncomfortable knowing the bat was here watching me. I sighed, splaying my hands against the gritty stone wall at my back while I steadied my breathing and collected myself. Batman gave me the dignity of ignoring the hard breaths that shuddered between my lips.

“Out on patrol tonight, Bats?”

He nodded, eyes narrowing, “Yes, and you looked like you could use a chance to get away. She’s a handful.”

I avoided looking up into the shadows where Catwoman had left off to, “I can take care of myself, thanks. But if you’d keep your girlfriend on a tighter leash she wouldn’t have found me in the first place.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He grunted with an eye roll. 

“She doesn’t seem to know that.”

“Go home,” he looked towards the rising moon. “Something about the moon likes to stir up the crazies of Gotham.”

I smiled as I looked up to the sky and wondered if he knew about me. I could feel it in my veins, the thrum of power that the moon gave me when she was high and full the way she was now. When she was like this I felt like I could do anything. The shadows didn’t bother me in the same way they did when she was missing, and while I knew I should be a little more worried about that seedy underbelly of crazies, I just couldn’t miss the opportunity to let her rays soak into my skin.

“Get home, Ashley. You have people counting on you to stay safe.  _ I’m _ counting on you.”

I didn’t bother with pretense, and I sure as hell didn’t think he’d appreciate me pretending I didn’t know  _ exactly  _ who he was talking about. I just smiled, a soft, sad sort of smile because there was so much I wanted to ask him or ask of him. The other part of me just wanted to threaten him. Cheire was an adult though, and I knew that but damn if it didn’t eat at me to shield her from the world outside of our cozy little safe space.

He had already started walking away when I pulled myself from the wall, “She’s following her, you know.”

He stopped just short of the darkness down the alley but didn’t turn around. He just cocked his head, waiting.

“I noticed it a while ago. She came to the store the other day and cornered Cheire.” His head twitched slightly. “That’s why she was following me tonight. I don’t know that I’m enough to distract her for long, but I’ll do my best.”

“I’m sure you will.” He rasped out, and there seemed to be a hint of a smile in his voice. 

My lips twitched, but I didn’t say anything else as he retreated into the shadows. I stooped down to grab my bag from the floor, not bothering to be as disgusted as I knew I should have been in its state as I ran the few feet for the mouth of the alleyway. The noise of the city seemed a physical thing as it crashed onto me, but I pushed it back and made my way through the city, quietly aware of the dark figure that leapt from building to building on my way home.

Since it doesn’t take long to get from work to our building and Catwoman’s presence was likely only noticeable because she  _ wanted _ me to notice, I wasn’t at all surprised when the elevator door slid open to her sifting through my papers on my counter. I pulled the cage door open and stepped over the grate leading into the apartment. 

“I see I’m not the only kitty you’ve collected.” She purred as I got closer to her. Machi, my Siamese was twisting herself around her ankles while Ari and Willow sat on the counter next to her, Luci was surprisingly missing.

I set my bag down on the breakfast bar and grabbed one of the glass spray bottles sitting on the side closest to the sink. I sprayed the bag all around and wiped at it with a random rag laying beside it. Tossing the towel in the basket beside where Catwoman sat half lounging across the bartop I turned to face her. 

“What can I say? I have a bleeding heart.”

She smiled, as I moved closer to her. I hesitated but came close enough to reach and she flipped herself to sit up in front of me and leaned down close enough to smell the mint on her breath. Her legs snapped around me, boxing me in and I felt a jolt of heat flare-up in my clit. She pulled something from behind her. My breath shook out as I noticed the flick of her wrist. She made a show of wrapping the thick leather over my back and I didn’t move as she looped it around me, under my breasts and then again over them. I didn’t wear a bra most days anyway, but having her hands so close to me made me overly aware of how pointed my nipples had become in her presence. 

The air was thick with her silence, her green eyes bore into mine, daring me to stop her. The thick leather of the whip was cold as it wrapped around my neck. I gulped feeling the snake-like scaling of the material and she laughed pulling me forward into her. I stumbled, my hands, for what little they could move, grabbing onto her thighs. By contrast, the leather of her pants was warm and soft, supple in a way I’d never felt before and I was surprised at how much like skin it felt. She wrapped another loop around my neck, making me lift my head at the tightness there. 

My breathing got rougher, nearly ragged with each loop she added until there were four heavy rings around my throat. I could breathe, and they didn’t hurt but they were uncomfortable and didn’t give me a lot of mobility. The pressure had only just begun to make my head feel a little tight and fuzzy when she rubbed her face against mine. I stood stock-still at first and then gave in to my own urge to rub against her, my flushed cheek against her cool one when her warm, wet tongue scraped roughly around the shell of my ear. My knees buckled on a gasp. She took the moment to find the soft bit of my ear lobe, dragging her teeth down the thick flesh, catching in the piercings that lined it. I jerked away at a sharp pinch there. I felt the after effects of the sting more than I felt the trickle of blood I knew was dripping. 

I gripped down on her thighs, everything about her assaulting my senses. The warmth of her body, the scent of her: leather and sweat and sex, and the feel of her tongue slicking around on my skin had my head swimming. 

“I’d like to see other parts of you bleeding for me, pretty bird,” she whispered, her voice huskier and smokier than it had been in the alleyway made me shudder. In those words held a sneak peek into the gracefully contained violence she always seemed to be holding around her like a cloak, “Wouldn’t you like that, little birdie?”

She tugged on the whip pulling me further into her, her legs locking tighter against me. My stomach touched against the heat of her core and my heart pounded. When it seemed she couldn’t possibly possess more of the space around me she leaned forward, pulling back on the whip. The movement made my entire body bend backward as she half hung off of me.

“Wouldn’t you?” her question sounded more like a demand and as her free hand trailed down my body. 

“Y-yes.” I squeaked out as her fingertips brushed the hard peaks of my nipples. She tweaked one, laying a kiss on the top of my head. 

“Such a good little birdie.”

Her tongue brushed out again against the now heated skin of my neck and it felt for all it was like a cat’s. Her lips trailed hot, wet kisses down the exposed skin under my jaw and chin. When her hand drifted down past my waist I stiffened. She made little shushing sounds against my skin, her lips brushing against the saliva she left behind with each lick and kiss. Instead of heading further down her fingers crept around to my back where she felt the open back of my dress. It didn’t plunge down farther than mid-back, but that one touch felt deliciously salacious when she ran a clawed fingertip across the skin there. I desperately wanted her to be stroking somewhere lower, but the heat licking from my toes to the throbbing bud between my legs only traveled, making its way to every stroke of her fingers until it was engulfing me.

“Where are those claws now, pretty baby?” She asked, as her finger came back up from one of my shivers to grip my jaw forcing my face to hers roughly. She squeezed a little, making me wince as she manhandled my cheeks like a child being reprimanded, “Cat got your tongue?”

As she said it her own talons dragged across the sensitive skin behind my ears and my eyes snapped shut. The throbbing between my thighs was getting heavier and harder to ignore. I squirmed, just shifting from side to side enough to try and relieve the ache there but in a second her hand was snaked through my hair bending me backward again. 

She clicked her tongue at me in admonition, “Good little girls don’t squirm the way you do, birdie.”

I bit my lip, eyes still closed, and felt her nails scraping along the bottom of my lip, “Lemme see those pretty eyes.”

I squeezed them tighter and an embarrassed sound came from my throat as she chuckled. She righted my posture and her legs fell away from me. I had the distinct feeling that I should be running away with the way she looked me up and down. She sat me on one of the barstools next to us and slinked off the countertop. She pulled my hips sharply and I shifted myself to sit on the edge of the seat, the whip still around my back and throat. When our positions were switched to her satisfaction she set a small flick of her tongue to my lips. 

“Hold this for me, will you, birdie?” She held out the handle of the bullwhip out in front of me like I was going to do something with it. 

I knew exactly where she wanted me to hold it, but I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It was the wrong thing to do but the thinly veiled threat in her eyes had set every brat button in my body off and sent tingles down all the right places. She gripped my hair pulling my head back with a yank. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out, but maybe she could already see it inside me because she used the handle to tap against the hollow of my cheek gently. 

“I won’t ask you again, little birdie.”

I looked up at her through my lashes and slowly, very slowly, opened up my mouth. She smirked, letting go of my hair and patting the top of my head. I clasped the handle between my teeth and she sat back a moment. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She didn’t seem to expect a reply but instead moved behind me. 

I froze, my back sitting up straighter. It was one thing to deal with her when she was right in front of me, but I certainly wasn’t willing to let my eyes off of her for long if I could help it. She trailed those claws across my back, making me shiver, but otherwise made no movements I could feel or see. There was a rustling behind me, but I didn’t even attempt to contort my body to see what it was. I nearly half jumped out of my skin when her hand gently touched my wrist. 

“I’m going to borrow this,” She whispered against my ear, her cheek rubbing against me again, I absently thought the movement was a little like a cat, too, but it was a movement I’d caught myself doing plenty myself, “You have gorgeous hair, but I have better plans for it at the moment.”

She slipped the ponytail band off of my wrist and made quick work of all my curls. I hated my hair in anything but a tangled mess off of my head, but I didn’t object as her long fingers slipped in and out of the thick strands. She made her way in a braid down my back tucking loose strands here and there almost affectionately. When she was done she scratched under the braid letting me feel that she still had her claws on and I shivered. When she was back in front of me she set her hands on my own thighs, which were already burning from the effort of holding myself half off of the barstool. She dropped down, sitting back on heels I hadn’t noticed before. Her mask was off and I had the full effect of her features, all sharp lines and almond eyes, hit me like a lash of her whip. Her lips were full but small, pouty and fuck if she didn’t look like a damn  _ cat.  _ Smug satisfaction took over those forest-green eyes and it took everything in me not to continue to look down at her. I stood up straight ahead, flexing my back as best as I could as I situated myself into the only position semi-comfortable and keeping me from falling off the barstool. 

I heard her soft laugh before I felt the palms of her gloves gently pry my legs open. They were the same warm, supple leather of her pants and the warmth stood out from the ice-cold of her claws that dragged across the insides of my thighs. I was shaking, my entire body flushed and overheated while she laid me out for herself. My dress was hitched up, indecently so, and fell behind me. I didn’t know what it was that made me self-conscious enough to shift and squirm under her scrutiny, but maybe it was the way she looked at me like she was going to eat me up. Given her current position, I understood that was exactly what she intended to do, but it felt like she’d gobble my soul straight through my center and I wasn’t entirely opposed. 

I wasn’t surprised when I felt her thumbs gently separating the fabric of my thong from my chocha, but I  _ was  _ a little surprised when I felt the cold metal of her claws slip over my clit. It was smooth, but not sharp like I had expected...and then she tugged. It took a second for me to register the jerk of my hips that threatened to unbalance me and the rip of the material giving way. I made a sound, a small eep that amused the epitome of smug in front of me.

“Oops.” Her voice lowered to a husky whisper that scrapped at the base of my spine and pulled me closer to her. 

She lifted one of my legs, draping it over her shoulder. While one handheld that leg the other pushed my left leg wider open, dragging it as far as it could go. I squirmed again, trying to find more purchase on the stool but she slapped down on my open thigh. I felt her thumbs brush back against the outside lips of my chocha and I moaned softly at the warmth of her touch. She chuckled against me and I ground my hips a little towards her at the feeling of her breath cooling against me. Her arm curled over my leg and her hand came to rest right at the top of my opening. The sharp talons pierced the fog of my mind and I stopped moving as she used them to gently open up my folds. I was acutely aware that one small movement on my part could knick the sensitive skin so I did my best to slow and steady my breathing.

I don’t know how I expected her to start, but when her tongue pressed flat and wide against my entire chocha the strangled moan that ripped from me was violent and sounded more pained than it did pleasured, but I fucking prayed she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. She didn’t, or at least, she didn’t stop if she did and that was okay with me. 

“Oh, little bird, I knew you would taste  _ fucking  _ delicious.” Her head rested on my thigh as she nuzzled her face further and further into me. 

My head fell back when I felt her nose swipe up and down against me, rubbing my already sensitive clit. It tightened, and I could feel it swelling and hardening under her nudging and prodding between each lick. Her tongue pressed further, teasing my entrance before she swept it away. 

She gained a rhythm like that, dipping just barely into me then switching to lick up and down my folds. Every time I thought I understood the pattern of her tongue she whole ass open mouth kissed at my lower lips taking one, then the other between her teeth and gently gripping them, lapping and sucking. 

“Oh god,” I pleaded, for what I don’t know, but I just need more. 

The sweat that had begun as beads dropping between my tits had graduated to a thin layer of dew over my entire body. My skin, what could be seen of it, was flushed and red, which only made me flush harder in embarrassment, but she didn’t notice. Her tongue worked lazily around me before her canine rubbed gently across the hard bundle of my clit. Her sounds: slurps and small grunts vibrated through me. 

My hands gripped at the folds of my dress that I could reach and I held on like my fucking life depended on it. With every hitch of my breath and sigh it became an entire full-body workout to keep myself upright and every time I shifted my eyes down the whip bit into my neck making me just a little bit dazed. I was shaking; from my toes, to my shoulders, my body just vibrated and wracked itself with the exertion of it. My jaw hurt and drool slipped down the twitching muscles there. 

She twisted her head and my fucking world was stars and whimpers as she trapped my clit between her tongue and teeth, rubbing the nub between the smooth bone and the raspy muscle. The sensation had my desperate sounds turning to small little mewlings as one of her hands massaged the leg bent over her shoulder and the other pressed against the space above my clit, rubbing a mix of her spit and my juices. The soft encouragement of her sounds had my legs jumping and twitching with every movement, but she had an iron grip on my leg. 

Drool from the bit had dribbled well past my neck and was trickling down a trail between my breasts. My chest heaved, expanding and collapsing with each shuddering breath that threatened to tip me over the edge. I was sucking in a hard breath when she spread me wide and sucked  _ hard _ on my clit, her taloned fingers biting into my hips. I screamed then, a raw and fucking savage sound that ripped from somewhere deep inside of me that had me biting down on the handle of the whip, grinding my hips and my teeth at the same time. 

My body slumped over her, my legs closing around her head, but she didn’t seem to mind as she swept soft, lazy licks over me, careful to avoid the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Every once in a while she would skirt around it and I would cry out, tears leaking from the sides of my face flowing anew. She hummed, satisfied with herself or me, I didn’t know. My head buzzed with the pressure of the whip, making me whimper softly against the handle in my mouth. She seemed to understand and she reached her hand out to catch it. I opened my mouth and it slid in a mess onto her hand. She stood, licking at the drool that lined it and unraveled my neck, running a gentle finger across the likely red skin. 

She examined me and nodded, “There’s marks but it won’t last more than a day.” 

I nodded, body spent and tired, but my mind was like a livewire, the familiar surge of energy was a heady mix that had me sighing with a small laugh, content and warm. She stood up, her nails scratching into my hair before she tugged on my braid. 

“I’ll have to use that handle on a different hole next time.” she smiled, and my giggle was nothing short of embarrassing, but she looked me up and down with a soft laugh, “Careful little birdie if you’re too cute I might have to lock you up in a cage and keep you.”

I tried not to react to that particular threat, but she noticed the silence and clucked her tongue at me. 

“Well, well, aren't you a dirty little baby.” she chuckled and pulled off her gloves. She pulled the whip from around my arms and rubbed them a little roughly. I hadn’t thought she had wrapped it around me too tightly but there were in fact marks and skin discoloration that matched the suddenly heavy feeling in them, “Daddy needs to get fed. What do you have for me?”

My head jerked up at her casual use of  _ daddy _ , and stumbled away from the barstool, walking around the counter with a sheepish smile, “I thought I was supposed to be the one dining?”

She smirked down at me, a twinkle in her eyes, “Oh, you will pet, don’t you worry about that. I was simply teaching you correct table manners.”

I let out a soft, ‘Ah’ and nodded, “I see.”

“We’ll see how quick of a learner you are later. First, food.”

“How do you feel about sushi?” I asked, pulling out a menu for Kikus. 

Her head snapped up, and the ends of her bob dangled adorably close to her faded lip-stained lips, “Do you read minds too, little bird?”

I shook my head, passing her the menu. I already knew what I would get: Ashley’s famous, ‘surprise me special’ and Lin would sigh over the phone and pretend she didn’t love coming up with weird-ass combinations for me to try. 

“What’s the name on the order?” I asked looking down at my phone, pretending I wasn’t either about to be lied to or given some sort of sacred knowledge. 

She paused for a second over the menu and flipped it around without much pretense.

“Selina.” She said looking up at me, “Selina Kyle.”

  
  



End file.
